Scarlett Red
Scarlett Red is the Lombax of the Gothic Skull, Ratchet's childhood best friend, and the deuteragonist/secondary protagonist of Sonja's Adventures series. She likes rock music and Gothic stuff. She is voiced by Laurie Elliott (who did Jo from Total Drama-Revenge of the Island). Personality Scarlett is a Gothic, tomboyish, calm, strong, level-headed, witty, strong-minded, quick-witted, mature, protective, earnest, a bit bossy, and really cool Gothic rocker. She is close childhood friends with Ratchet and Clank ever since they first met each other and go on adventures together. She is also an excellent and highly-talented Gothic rocker who loves rocking out with her electric guitar. However, she has a soft side, being loyal and kindhearted and keeps her promises, as well as stays true to her passion. She usually cries when someone like her mother says something really sweet to her. Despite this, she also intelligent, observant, and quick-thinking. Due to the trauma she has to go through of being brainwashed into becoming Clarrisa, the Shadowling Kingdom's Princess by Queen Vixion prior the series, Scarlett shows an overprotective and no-nonsense side. She would get all suspicious and worried whenever Sonja is making secrets and is really stern towards her. This shows a hint that she's actually preventing Sonja from becoming a Shadowling like her. Interests Likes Dislikes Clarrisa being a part of her, anyone keeping secrets from her, Sonja or any of her friends ending up in the same state that she's in, Sonja and Jasper switching bodies Relationships Ratchet Scarlett’s close childhood friend. While they did not have too much of a relationship at first, Scarlett eventually warmed up to Ratchet, confessing her love for him in the knight in shining armor test. Alister Azimuth It is revealed that Scarlett knows about him. She goes into a mirror from her grandmother's house to Torren IV. Alister found her when she sprained her ankle. Scarlett and Alister are good friends even if Sonja and Alister are in a relationship. Qwark She does not get along with Qwark at first, but they became good friends and they are able to make up with each other, sometimes Qwark can sometimes annoy her with his stupidity or low intelligence Sonja Farrington Diana Harp She and Diana have a strained relationship because of their opposites: Diana is a fashionista and likes fashion while Scarlett is a Gothic rocker and prefers Gothic stuff. They don't get along well and they usually get into fights or arguments, much to Sonja and the others' annoyance. However, every one in a while, they will get along. Out of their friends, Diana is the most to get outwardly annoyed by Scarlett's overprotectiveness of Sonja. Gallery Trivia * Category:Thecrystopilisempire Category:Females Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Bella Silverstar2's Adventures Allies Category:Cami's Adventures allies Category:Teenagers Category:OC characters Category:Original characters Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Goth girls Category:Childhood Friends Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Detectives Category:Princess Warriors Category:Deuteragonist Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Femme Fatale Category:Characters who have a tragic past Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Characters who play the guitar Category:Magical Girls Category:Princesses Category:Shadowlings Category:Wise Characters Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Selfless characters Category:Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Gothic characters Category:Overprotective characters